Ahmad's Test
Complete this quiz by putting italic answers under the bolded text. 1. How is Firebending unique? Firebending has its own fighting style. Fire is different than the rest of the elements, as implied by Jeong Jeon, "Earth needs an Earthbender to move it, but Fire is alive, it breathes, it spreads, it consumes". Along with that, firebending rarely utilizes circular motion. 2. What type of art is Firebending? Offensive? Defensive? Balanced? It can be implied that it is an Offensive type of bending; Firebending lacks official methods of defense, though some masters can still create necessary defense moves (eg. Fire Walls) 3. Firebending is weak at night, and disabled at solar eclipses. Why is that? It should be noted that Firebending is opposite of Waterbending. By thus, Waterbending is empowered by the moon, as Waterbenders have learned proper bending by mimicking the moon's gravity. As such, Firebending is empowered by the sun, as they take in heat from the sun to empower their firebending, so without the sun, it being covered in a solar eclispes, the firebenders are devoid of a source for heat, and their chi alone will fail to create a proper fire, and their fire will be so weak it can barely be seen, as seen in the actual series. 4. What is the sub-technique of Firebending? The Sub-technique of Firebending is lightningbending, cold blooded fire. 5. What is the opposite art to Firebending? Waterbending is the opposite of firebending. Since you didn't state if I should justify, I'll do it anyway. Firebending requires swift movements, using a balance between moving the legs and the arms, while Waterbending requires slow focused movements of the arms, and rarely the legs. And the rest is written in the answer of Question Three. 6. Can fire be augumented? Of course, fire is capable of spreading, and Firebenders have little to no difficulty in creating fire out of their chi and amplifying it using the heat of the sun. Further more, it should be noted that fire can consume itself. 7. Do Firebenders use quick or slow movements? They use swift movements, but only using their legs and arms, and they usually use thrusting limbs but rarely use circular motion, which is regularly only used as a defense mechanisms. 8. How does the Equator help with Firebending? The Area at the Equator of the hemisphere takes much more concentrated and straight rays of sunlight from our sun, so the heat there is good enough to amplify a firebender's fire. 9. Does anger help with Firebending? It should be noted that anger does help amplify Firebending and can be used as a source; However, the Fire Nation Royal Family has changed the main source of firbending, instead of fire being fueled by energy and life, they started fueling it with anger, rage and hatred. Whenever you can, ISM, I wish to challenge you to an Agni Kai on chat through role-playing. ---- Ahmad, congrats, you are a Firebender! Don't forget to add the Firebedner category to your userpage. And, also, join the Probending waiting list. And when four more people joins, an earthbender, a firebender, a waterbender and another earth bender, we can battle them. If we beat them three times in a row, whoever founded our team would become the Avatar. Category:Bending Category:Bending Test Category:Bending Test Category:Test Page